The Hacking Duo
by Lone Warrior
Summary: I took down my old story, and revised it. What if Izzy and Willis were to hack into Bill Gates 'PERSONAL FILES'? Read and Review.


A/N: Well I combined the first and second part 'cause someone told me it was to short so there both put together. Oh and to make things more clear Izzy and Willis both live in Odaiba (sp?), and Izzy is 16, and Willis is ummm...I'm not sure how old Willis is so I'm just gonna say he's around the age of 14. Ok now I'm gone for sure. Enjoy =).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own digimon, Bill Gates, Brittany Spears*shudders*, Barney, or Christina Aguilera.  
  
What would happen if Willis and Izzy were to stumble upon Bill Gates PERSONAL FILES? And post them on the Internet well it might be like this...  
"OH MY GOD!?!" Izzy yelled, staring at the computer screen like it was evil you'd probably think it was evil too if you saw what he saw. It was terrifying for the 14 yr. old. He broke into a sweat trying to calm himself with happy thoughts. He turned to Willis and saw him practically covered in sweat.  
They had been bored all day and decided to do something fun, or at least they thought. They were tapping into Microsoft to explore their programs a bit, but what they found scared them to the bone. It was Bill Gates' PERSONAL FILES. Of course having the crest of knowledge only boosted Izzy's curiosity. And with some convincing and arguing the duo opened the file...  
  
**********  
  
The duo opened the file to see over fifty video clips. They looked at each other and  
  
opened the first file that was labeled 'Brittany Spears.mpeg'. It showed Bill Gates dressed as `Brittany' singing 'You Drive Me Crazy'. That scared both Izzy and Willis so much they probably wouldn't look at any girl the same ever again. They were both to scared out of their minds to open the next clip labeled 'Christina Aguilera.mpeg'. They didn't even want to know what was in there. They quickly closed the information on Bill Gates 'PERSONAL FILES'.  
  
**********  
  
But it was to late Bill had already found their location from a new program he made. He was quite pleased with himself for being so damn smart. Now those miserable little brats will pay for snooping into my 'Ultra Secret No-One-Knows-About Personal Files' he thought with a sneer. He will have his revenge in the worst way possible.... kidnap them, take them to a secluded warehouse, tie them down to chairs, and make them watch him while he danced around in a Brittany Spears outfit screaming at the top of his lungs 'HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME'. With a laugh he thought, I can't wait to go shopping for another Brittany Spears outfit. Then with a giggle he was off to corrupt another human beings mind by making them watch Barney seven hours straight.  
  
**********  
  
Izzy and Willis were scared out of their minds. They certainly didn't want to meet that crazy Psycho in person. But if they were to stay looking in Bill Gates 'PERSONAL FILES' they would of seen a special file labeled 'Plans to take over the digiworld!'. In there fright they over looked that little detail, but will soon regret it. For Bills planned to take over the digiworld were far more eviler than the digimon emperor's. (but that's another story all together.)  
  
**********  
  
Bill was sitting at his computer programming a female android that had long red hair, beautiful green eyes, and a great body. 'This is the perfect plan to capture those brats that hacked into my files' thought Bill. Then he started to laugh insanely which scared everyone who worked for him. Causing them to call the mental institution to come and pick him up, but the men in white coats never came to pick up Bill, they kinda were *coughcough*bribed*cough*. Any who back to Bill.  
  
Bill: Let's see *starts mumbling to himself* if I wear this mini skirt and this tube-top I might look like Brittany. *giggle*  
  
*coughcough*Psychopath*coughcough*  
  
Bill: You know you should buy some medicine for that cold. Ok honey?  
  
ummm...ok  
  
*cough*Ok back to the other unimportant peop...er..Izzy and Willis I mean.  
  
**********  
  
Izzy and Willis didn't know of the dangers that awaited them at school. Or the new girl that looked a lot like a man. But they did know that they were in big trouble. That's around the time when a guy named Mike showed up and started talking about how there was a new girl in school, and that she was really hot. Or something. They weren't paying much attention, considering they were to worried that they were gonna DIE!! But that's beside the point.  
  
Izzy: Willis wait; I just got this prodigious idea. Why don't we hack into Bill Gates files again, and post all his `PERSONAL FILES' on the Internet. Think of how famous we would be.  
  
Willis: *scratches back of head thoughtfully*I don't think so. I mean what if he was to go after us? Wouldn't that be like suicide? I don't know about you, but I've heard rumors that he was crazy.  
  
Izzy: Willis don't worry so much it's not like he knows where we live or anything. Besides, those were just rumors. How true could they be?  
  
Willis: I guess you're right, but still it doesn't stop me from worrying.  
  
Unbeknownst to them someone was watching. Complete with an evil smirk, about his features. `I'll get you digidestined if it's the last thing I do.' A swish of a cape could be heard, and he was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: So what do you think? It's been a really long time since I looked at this fic. It was literally just sitting on my desktop with nothing to do. Whew, it was about time I started to write again. Personally I think my personality has changed for the better I think. Oh, and don't forget to Read and Review. ^_^ 


End file.
